vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura (disambiguation)
Sakura may refer to: *SAKURA, a song by CleanTears featuring Hatsune Miku. *Sakura, a song by Ie no Ura de Manbou ga ShinderuP featuring GUMI. *SAKURA, a song by KataMeguroP featuring IA. *SAKURA, a song by Nekojyu featuring Hatsune Miku. *Sakura, a song by Picco featuring Hatsune Miku. *Sakura, a song by REPLY featuring kokone. *Sakura, a song by snowy* featuring Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len. *sakura, a song by Sola Kurage featuring Hatsune Miku. *Sakura, a song by take featuring Hatsune Miku. *Sakura, a song by ValentineP featuring KAITO. *Sakura, a song by Watasho featuring Megurine Luka. *Sakura -Kimi ni Aitai-, a song by Gara69 featuring Kagamine Len. *Sakura no Ame, a song by halyosy featuring Hatsune Miku. *Sakura to Boku to Ano Ko ni hshs na Kimochi, a song by Gomu featuring Kagamine Len. *Sakura Chire, a song by DeadballP featuring Hatsune Miku. *Sakura Fiction, a song by Hayakawa-P featuring Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin. *Sakura Fubuki, a song by Mazo-P featuring KAITO. *Sakura Fubuki, a song by Ootani featuring Yuzuki Yukari. *Sakura Fubuki, a song by Yasatoma featuring kokone. *Sakura Fubuki ni Sayounara, a song by Mazo-P featuring SF-A2 miki. *Sakura no Goya, a song by kikuo featuring Hatsune Miku. *SAKURA＊GRADUATION, a song by Tokkii featuring MAYU. *Sakura Graffiti, a song by RaimeiP featuring Megurine Luka or Kagamine Rin. *Sakura no Hanabira ni Nosete, a song by Fuurin-P featuring MAYU. *Sakura no Hana Saku Sono Koro ni., a song by Studio Paprika featuring Mew. *Sakura no Hi ni, a song by Gomadare-P featuring Hatsune Miku. *Sakura no Kisetsu, a song by Yuuyu-P featuring Hatsune Miku. *Sakura no Kisetsu -Separation-, a song by Yuuyu-P featuring Hatsune Miku. *Sakura Mai Girl, a song by AnP featuring Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len. *Sakura Maichirinu -Rei-, a song by NatsuP featuring VanaN'Ice. *Sakura wa Mata Saku Keredo, a song by Lamaze-P featuring Tohoku Zunko. *Sakura Mau Ima, a song by samfree featuring Hatsune Miku. *Sakura Namida, a song by Shiomi featuring multiple Vocaloids. *Sakura Namiki Michi, a song by Retasu-P featuring Kagamine Len. *Sakura★NEW☆STEP, a song by Honda Kengo featuring ZOLA Project and Sachiko. *Sakura no Sha, a song by Doriko featuring Hatsune Miku. *Sakura no Shita de☆, a song by PutinP featuring Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len. *SAKURA SPARKLING, a song by Elekitel featuring Hatsune Miku. *Sakura Tsukiyo, a song by Passeri featuring Rana. *Sakura no Umi o Yuku, a song by Hirai Jirou featuring IA. *Sakura Uta Kanade, a song by MJQ featuring Hatsune Miku. *Sakura no you na Koi Deshita, a song by samfree featuring Hatsune Miku or Kagamine Rin. *Sakura to Yuki, a song by DaughterOfWhite featuring Nekomura Iroha. *Sakura no Zen'ya, a song by HoehoeP featuring Hatsune Miku. *Sakurairo Kiss, a song by Israfel featuring Hatsune Miku. *Sakurairo Time Capsule, a song by Suzumu featuring GUMI. *Sakura in the way, a song by MentaiRocker featuring Megurine Luka. *Sakurairo no Yorokobi, a song by ArukaP featuring Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. *Sakurazensen Ijou Nashi, a song by Wataru-P featuring Hatsune Miku.